They Say That The World Was Built For Two
by Pani Drzwi
Summary: You have always worn your flaws upon your sleeve and I have always buried them deep beneath the ground... A collection of moments shared by Valtor and Griffin as allies, friends, lovers, enemies and everything in between. Done for the 100 Prompts/Drabbles Challenge for the WCFC forum!
1. Pride

**They Say That The World Was Built For Two**

**By: Pani Drzwi**

**Written for: The 100 Prompts/Drabbles Challenge**

**Level: I Must Have A Death Wish **

**Characters/Pairing: Valtor/Griffin**

**Prompt 1: Pride**

Word count (excluding A/N : 600 words)

* * *

><p>Valtor groans as his fiery shield dissipates and the force of Mistress Belladonne's curse blasts him firmly into the stone wall of the chamber. Like a swatted fly he crumples into a heap, head throbbing (Dragon, he can almost swear he sees the entire Lunarian Constellation of stars right before his eyes), magic still thrillingly cursing through his veins. His teacher approaches, her cold aura <em>almost<em> freezing his fire and tuts disapprovingly.

"It seems as if your boasting was ungrounded, apprentice. Next time when you think that you have reached the top, do take care. The only way left is to go down."

He tries to call out to her, to argue that he did _not_ make a mistake but Belladonne seems to have no time for fools today. She leaves without further acknowledgement.

* * *

><p>"For the last time <em>Edith<em>, no!" He sneers at the witch, fresh out of Cloud Tower and bristling with indignation before him.

"_Don't _call me that! It's Griffin!" she snaps back before taking a calming breath and putting on a voice of reason. "You know that I'm capable and you know that you need more men for the Isis attack to succeed. Let me come!"

"You," he glances at her triumphantly. "Are. Not. A man. End of story."

He sends a charming smile in her direction as a goodbye, leaving her standing there and shaking. His plan _is_ perfect and she's _not_ right. _He_ is too good a strategist and too powerful a warlock for his plan to fall through. _She_ needs to grow up and take her schoolgirl ideals somewhere else.

When he stumbles into the Headquarters Infirmary, clutching his bleeding stomach his plans shattered and the attack in shambles.

She's waiting, a hint of a sickly amused, triumphant smirk dancing at the corners of her lips but worry nevertheless peeking out from the depths of her hazel orbs.

Exhausted, he collapses onto a cots and the next second _she's_ _there_, healing potions and herbs in her hands, a spell book tucked underneath her arm.

"Leave!" he tells her, annoyed that he was wrong.

She hears with her ears but listens with her heart and stays.

* * *

><p>"You should ask her to the ball."<p>

"Her?"

"Your assistant, Edith."

"Griffin? If she wants to accompany me, she can ask herself."

Oritel sighs, shakes his head in disbelief at his 'advisor' and heads off, muttering about "Princely Duties". Valtor remains, his eyes following Griffin's lithe figure as she twirls with Marion (the Prince's wife) and the other ladies on the other side of the courtyard.

He stubbornly waits for her to approach him about the ball but she does not.

And so on the night he is left in the corner, watching her spend the night dancing in the arms of another man.

* * *

><p>"It's alright not to be certain sometimes."<p>

"Really? Whoever told you that lied, my dear. You always, always need to be sure otherwise you might just lose your head. Now, king to D4!"

"You're sure about this?" she inquires amused.

"Of course, your move my dear."

"Very well, check mate!"

"Damn you!" she bursts out laughing but he smirks. His griffin is certainly a sly little creature.

* * *

><p>"Griffin! Griffin! <em>Edith!<em>" he screams after her, desperate. She stops but she doesn't turn around.

"Don't go!" he wants to scream and cry and _beg_. "Don't leave me, I _need_ you!"

He should say it. He should. He _has_ to, otherwise she'll...

But Valtor has always been too proud. And so he says nothing and she walks out of their flat, their love, _his life_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew, that was close! The first draft clocked in at about 630 words and so I had to go through the awful process of editing and cutting this down. But I'm at the maximum word limit now so it's okay. *breathes long sigh of relief***

**This was my first drabble in like ever (I tend to go for long epics most of the time) so keeping to the word limit was challenging. But it was fun and I know I'm going to enjoy the next 99 drabbles! Still, apologies if this seemed jumpy hopefully I'll improve as I do more of these. Also, I'm still finding the characters (especially Griffin, I haven't written her before) so any opinions, tips or suggestions are most welcome. **

**This was written for a challenge from the Winx Club Challenges Forum (WCFC). Go and check it out if you haven't already (forums section on this site) and you never know, maybe you'd like a go at doing 100 short drabbles too? It's FUN! ;)**

**Thanks for reading and please review, **

**Pani Drzwi **

**Next one: Unprofessional **


	2. Unprofessional

**Prompt 2 : Unprofessional**

**Word Count (exluding A/N) : 577**

* * *

><p>"<em>You!<em> What are you doing here?!"

Griffin struggles to keep her voice steady and devoid of emotions (shock, anger and _especially_ fear), her widened eyes fixed on the figure sitting (or more like lazily sprawling) ever so mockingly behind her desk.

How _dare _he? How can he have so much gall to barge into _her_ school, into _her_ office and carry out a coup?!

He's sitting there all smug and triumphant, looking like he owns the bloody place. It's _her_ school!

'Plus, it looks like the bastard hasn't aged a day', Griffin thinks enviously. He looks just as perfect and dashing as he did all those years ago...

'No, don't go there!', she chides herself, annoyed.

She can't start thinking about him like_ that_ again, what was that the devil himself had said to her all those years ago?

_Emotions can only blind you from what needs to be done...? _

Yes, yes that's it! So much rests upon her shoulders now, she cannot afford to go blind. She needs to save her school!

"Why hello there, old friend. Long time it has been since I have had the pleasure of laying my eyes upon your beauty! Did you miss me?" He drawls, his voice as sweet and silky (and seductive) as it has always been.

He is as resolute and full of himself as always, the annoying man!

"We were never friends. Now, get out of my school." Her voice echoes through the vast chamber, cold and unmoving as stone. She will not be intimidated by him!

"Oh dear Edith, you wound me so! Does our friendship mean nothing to you now that you are the fabled Company's lapdog?"

"I won't be repeating myself again ; get out of my school, Valtor." She's too old and knows him too well by now to take his bait.

"Oh!" he _giggles_ and she shudders. Surely, he has not gone mad? (Impossible, he's too...wonderful _(shut up!)_) "And if I do not? What are _you_ going to do about it?"

"Well then, I will just have to remove you and your three slags myself." She replies, referring to the Trix.

"Jealous?"

"Hardly. Now, get out!"

By now, she's had it with him and so she raises her hand, an orb of magic crackling into life and pulsing in rhythm with her beating heart.

"Please, tell me that you're not planning on embarrassing yourself and trying to 'kill' me now! You don't have it in you, Edith. Not to mention that it would be highly...unprofessional, yes that's the word, of the Cloud Tower Headmistress to attempt murder in her office! And you were always one for the rules in the end, weren't you Edith?"

"No, darling." she coos. "I was always one for _breaking _the rules."

She launches her magic at him but the bastard, always _so damn perfect_, deflects it effortlessly. A spell from him later she is blasted into the wall, air knocked out of her lungs before collapsing on the floor of her office.

Footsteps _dripping_ with smugness fill her ears and she painfully cranes her neck upwards to see Valtor towering over her, not a hair out of place.

"T-this is _my_ school!" She struggles to spit out. She will not give into him!

He laughs and the sound which has once made her swoon now sends chills down her spine.

"Apologies, dear Headmistress. But it looks like _I'm_ the one who gives orders at Cloud Tower now!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Another day, another drabble… Quite honestly I'm loving the challenge so far! This one's set in the S3 episode 10 where Valtor and the Trix take over Cloud Tower. I wasn't too sure what to do with this prompt at first but I hope that the final result is interesting. **

**I listened to Pierce's advice and focused on a moment this time, how did I do? Also, what about the characters (especially Griffin)?**

**Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed the story: cybercorpsesnake, DinoRhino, PierceTheVeils and VampireNinja1706. Please keep your lovely comments coming, I love reading them! :D**

**Finally, a shout out to PierceTheVeils who is also doing this challenge but focusing her drabbles on Selina. So if you want to read some more great drabbles, go and check out her collection titled 'Pretty Little Lies'. **

**Also (though this probably doesn't need saying) go and check out the WCFC forum! We have cookies….XD **

**That's all for now my lovely readers, I shall see you next time with 'Pizza'. Please remember to leave me a lovely review on your way out, **

**Pani Drzwi **


End file.
